Le rire et ses biens faits
by Dauphin Noire
Summary: Parfois, quand on est malade, le meilleur remède c'est le rire...


_Écrit pour le défi 'occasions manquées' de bingo_fr, sur livejournal._

* * *

**Le rire et ses bien faits**

Quatre jours. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Alice était clouée au lit, plus malade que jamais. La fièvre l'avait abattue, ne cessant de grimper jour après jour. Elle avait froid malgré les quatre couvertures supplémentaires que sa mère avait ajoutées ce matin-là, et son corps était couvert de sueur. Ses dents claquaient ensembles, le bruit raisonnant en à elle à lui donner d'horribles maux de tête. Et ses yeux, elle peinait à les garder ouverts, replongeant encore et toujours dans un sommeil qui la faisait délirer.

Délirer.

Évidemment qu'avec une telle fièvre Alice délirerait. Elle ne pouvait s'expliquer les choses autrement.

Elle était parvenue à garder les yeux ouverts plus de quelques minutes lorsque sa mère lui avait apporté sa soupe, juste le temps de la boire. Or, alors qu'elle était sur le point de céder à la fatigue, voilà qu'elle s'était figée, incapable de les refermer. Là, juste-là, au pied de son lit, se tenait une forme qu'elle eut tout d'abord du mal à distinguer. Sa vision, légèrement embrouillée par le sommeil, lui jouait certainement des tours. Après avoir cligné des yeux plusieurs fois, elle reconnu une vieille amie- enfin, si elle pouvait la qualifier ainsi!

-La reine de coeur, souffla-t-elle de cette voix rauque qui dégageait les effets de la maladie.

Un rire lui répondit, confirmant ses doutes. Elle croyait que sa fuite du pays des Merveilles l'avait à jamais dissociée de ce monde, mais voilà qu'il la rattrapait alors que, piégée dans son lit par les dizaines de couvertures qui ne voulaient point la laisser s'échapper malgré qu'elle se débattait, elle n'avait point le choix de les accepter dans sa vie. De _l'_accepter _elle_ dans sa vie.

-Reviens vers nous, Alice, soufflait une voix braillarde. Tu manques tellement de choses dans notre pays...

Cessant de se battre contre ses propres couvertures, Alice les remonta sous son menton, cherchant à se dissimuler dans son lit sans pour autant perdre une miette du spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Que pourrait-elle manquer dans un pays de fou? Il n'y avait rien pour elle là-bas! Les quelques jours qu'elle y avait passés n'avaient été que confusion et perte de temps. Et frayeur.

-Reviens vers nous, Alice, disait encore la voix. Viens vivre d'autres aventures avec nous.

_Le délire_, se rappela-t-elle. _Je délire_.

Un regard attentif sur le personnage qui s'était infiltré dans sa chambre lui indiqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait de la reine de coeur. C'était elle, mais avec les oreilles du vieux lapin qui avait entraîné Alice dans cette histoire de folie. Deux longues oreilles blanches et velues qui ressortaient de sa chevelure brune, jurant avec le reste de sa personne. C'était la reine, mais elle portait également le chapeau haut de forme du Chapelier, ce fou dangereux qu'Alice préférerait ne jamais avoir rencontré.

Et soudain, Alice se mit à rire. L'image- _l'illusion_- était beaucoup trop farfelue pour qu'elle en soit effrayée.

Cette reine énorme, vêtue d'une robe blanche décorée de coeurs rouges, avait tout simplement l'air ridicule affublée de longues oreilles blanches et d'un chapeau haut de forme. Ne lui manquerait plus que les rayures caractéristiques du chat de Cheshire pour que le portrait soit parfait.

-Reviens vers-nous, Alice.

Encore et toujours les mêmes mots. Alice tenta tant bien que mal de les ignorer. Non, aussi ridicule la reine avait-elle l'air, il n'y avait rien qui la ferait retourner dans ce pays de paumé. Elle était bien chez elle, bien dans son lit, bien sous les soins de sa mère.

Plus détendue qu'elle ne l'avait été ces quatre derniers jours, Alice ferma les yeux, se laissant sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur. Un sommeil qui dessinait des aventures loufoques du pays des merveilles, des aventures qu'Alice n'aurait jamais voulu vivre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, le lendemain matin, la fièvre était tombée. Elle parvient à sortir de son lit, à tenir debout sur ses deux jambes. Un cadre déposé sur son bureau attira son attention. Elle s'approcha, intriguée, certaine qu'il ne s'y trouvait pas la veille.

L'image montrait la reine de coeur, telle qu'elle l'avait imaginée dans son délire. Alice fronça les sourcils un moment avant d'éclater de rire. Oui, peut-être qu'elle passait effectivement à côté de quelque chose. Peut-être qu'il y avait des aventures qu'elle aurait dut vivre avec eux...

Tout était possible aux pays des Merveilles!


End file.
